La Cantante
by tufano79
Summary: Bella is a freshman in college studying to be a music teacher. Edward is a pre-med student at the same school but secretly wants to be a musician. They both meet and sparks fly. However, Bella's past may make it difficult. ExB, AH EDITED and REPOSTED!


_**Authors Note: I own NONE of this. No copyright infringement is intended. I just wanted to borrow the characters and play with them :). This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. **_

_***I'm WORKING on re-editing this. It'll be a slow process but some chapters may be added/taken away and such. I'll also be posting pics and such on my blog (link in my profile). They will be added to the La Cantante tab on the blog. Hugs! You can also see my updates/picture posts on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation! Squishy, Rob Love!***_

**Chapter One: Orientation**

**BPOV**

It's too bright. It's too warm. What's the deal?

I squinted my eyes open to notice that the blinds were open in my hotel room. It's too early for it to be this bright. _Oh right, now I remember._ I'm moving into my dorm at university, Emerson University. Charlie insisted on coming a day before move-in day, just in case.

I rolled over in the uncomfortable hotel bed and scrunched my nose. There's something about the smell of a hotel room that is just nasty. I can only imagine the things that go on in these rooms on a nightly basis. Gross! _ When was the last time they washed the bedspread?_

I can hear the shower running. Charlie, my dad, is up. He must have opened the blinds. It's his subtle way for me to get my ass out of bed. _Thanks, Charlie_. _Much appreciated. _

I heaved my body out of bed and I heard my cell phone chirp, alerting me that I had a new text. Who would be texting me? The only people who have this number are Charlie, Renee, my mom, Phil, my step-dad, my brother Emmett, and Jacob.

Oh, right…Jacob. Shit.

Note to self: get a new phone number. As. Soon. As. Possible.

_Just wanted to say that I'm so proud of you, baby! You're going to do so well in uni! Love you! Mom_

_You're texting, Mom? – B_

_I'm getting in with the times… :) – Mom _

_Thnks mom! I miss you and love you too! Give my love to Phil. – B_

_Send my love Emmett, baby girl! – Mom_

_Will do! I'll call you when I'm settled – B_

I blew out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding after my conversation with Renee. That was definitely a pleasant surprise. My mom was a bit flighty and immature. At times, she drove me nuts but I knew she loved me. _I think._ Renee and Phil, her new husband, were supposed to be here for move in day for college. However, Phil, who is a minor league baseball player, tore his ACL in his right knee. He can't really get around and Renee was needed to help him out. This was completely understandable. I had Charlie to help me move into the dorms. I can also get my big brother who was a junior at the same school, Emmett, to help out, as well.

I just couldn't believe that I am college. I am going to school to pursue my dream: music! I smiled at the possibilities of being at college and a new start that was given to me. This was going to be a great year.

"Bells?"

My dad's gruff voice pulled me from my reverie. I turned to see him. His brown hair, which was graying at the temples, was still wet from his shower. As I looked at him, I frowned. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something just didn't seem right with Charlie. It looked like he was losing weight and his eyes didn't have the same twinkle that they used to have.

"What's up, Ch – Dad?" I asked

"Aren't you going to get ready? We have a lot to do today," Charlie said with a smile on his face.

"I was just waiting for you to get out of the shower. I'll be ready to go in about 15 minutes."

"Great, Bella. I can't believe that you are going to college! It seems like yesterday, I was holding you as a baby. Now, you're a young woman. I'm so proud of you, baby girl," Charlie said wistfully. His brown eyes were swirling with emotion.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you, so much!" I exclaimed as wrapped my arms around my father's waist. He hesitantly returned the hug. Charlie is not the most demonstrative man. I can easily assume that he was surprised at my display of affection. I was a bit weepy, too.

"Go get ready, kiddo," he sighed into my hair, kissing my temple.

"Okay," I responded as I went to gather my clothes and hop into the shower.

I shut the door behind me and began my morning ritual. I started the shower and brushed my teeth. As I brushed, I was determined to make this year the best one ever. It has to be. Last year was horrendous. Anything has be a vast improvement from the hell that I dealt with last year. I looked at my reflection in the mirror with a determined gaze. This will be the best year of my existence. I am positive. It has to be, right?

xx LC xx

Charlie was unexpectedly chatty as we drove to the campus. I think he was compensating for my extremely pensive mood. Whenever I am placed a situation where I need to meet new people, I automatically get very quiet. I am very shy by nature. Once you get to know me, I'm fine, but you have to break down the wall I put up. I only had a handful of friends in high school. All of them were a part of the choir that I dedicated my high school years participating in.

While I am very shy when I meet people, my personality dramatically changes when I am performing on stage in choir. It is the one place where I feel comfortable and truly happy. I am a part of a team. One voice that works in harmony with other voices to create beautiful music. I'll admit that I'm an AWESOME singer. _I am cocky when it comes to my voice, thank you very much. _ I received numerous awards from my experiences in my high school concert choir (my joy) and show choir (the bane of my existence, but fun none-the-less). It is because of my singing talents that I am able to attend the college of my dreams: Emerson University.

They gave me a substantial scholarship for my musical talents. The rest of my tuition was covered by the "Presidential Scholarship" for academics. I guess having a few friends did help out in my college career…no friends equals no social life. What else can you do but study?

Emerson University is a medium sized liberal arts school that has a phenomenal music education program. It is also the home of one my favorite composers, choral conductors and soon-to-be advisor, Dr. Eleazar Santiago. With my scholarship, I was offered a place in the top vocal ensemble, Emerson University Singers. There are other groups that I will audition for, once classes begin. I smiled at the possibilities that awaited me. Musicians at the same caliber as me and people willing to work on improving their voices. _Yay!_

"Isabella! Have you been listening to anything that I've been saying to you?"

"Huh…what? Sorry, Charlie…erm, Dad."

"I was asking if you have your pepper spray that I gave you." Charlie asked.

Ah, the police chief rears his ugly head. My dad is the retired police chief to a little town called Forks, Washington where we grew up. He was forced to retire after an on-the-job injury. He broke his left leg. It was a compound fracture and he hasn't been able to move around as quickly as he used to. He's currently working as private investigator. He doesn't really like the job, but it pays the bills.

"It's in my book bag. I'm hoping that I'll never have to use it," I grumbled.

"I just want you to be safe, Bella. I know that Emmett is going to be at school with you, but…" Charlie trailed off.

"Dad, I'll be fine! Jacob is going to be three thousand miles away from me. He'll be closer to you, in Forks," I retorted.

"I just worry. You're my baby girl. I couldn't protect you from…Jacob," he growled. His eyes glazed over in anger as he remembered what had happened.

"Charlie! Stop it! It's fine! I'm FINE! Jeez! It's in the past and it will stay in the past."

Charlie eyed me warily. If only he knew what Jacob really did to me, I would not be going to school three thousand miles away in New York state. I guess what he doesn't know won't kill him. I shuddered at the thought.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, just nervous," I quietly replied.

"Get over those nerves, quickly. We're here."

I turned my head to right and smiled at the sight of Emerson University. This is going to be my home for the next four years. It was a nice combination of modern, sleek architecture and old-world elegance. However, the best feature was the state-of-the-art music building. It has sound proof rooms for ensemble rehearsals, an awesome music technology lab, recording studio, individual practice rooms and a wonderful stage. If I could, I would have my "dorm" be in the music building. Unfortunately, that will not happen. I'll be the regular dorms, like everyone else.

"You ready, baby girl?" Charlie asked.

"Yup! Let's go!" _Cue butterflies_. _Breathe, Bella. _

Charlie pulled the rental car in front of my dorm, Patterson Hall. I hopped out of the car and danced happily. The dance was short-lived as I stumbled over my own feet and fell on my ass. _I may be able to dance, but I can't walk. Ugh! I hate being clumsy. _

"Shit! That hurt!"

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked with a smirk on his face. He was trying to hold back the laughter and failing miserably.

"Thanks, Charlie. Laugh at you daughter's inability to move on a flat surface. I appreciate the concern," I responded sarcastically.

He chuckled and offered me a hand to get up. Then, he went to the trunk and started unloading my stuff. I dusted myself off and walked into the check-in area set up at the entrance of the residence hall.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm supposed to live in Patterson Hall. I need to get my keys and check in," I said shyly.

"Welcome to Emerson University! I'm Angela, one of the Resident Advisors," she said as she stuck out her hand. I tentatively placed my hand into hers and mumbled hello. She seemed nice. She was tall and had dark hair that was pulled back off of her face. She also had the coolest glasses. I hoped that she was the RA on my floor.

"So, Isabella, it looks like you are on the second floor, in a triple, room 200. Your roommates are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They've already checked in and are unpacking as we speak," she smiled.

"Bella…it's Bella. A triple? Really?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, Bella. We are in the process of building a new dorm. It was supposed to be completed by the beginning of this school year, but there were some delays due to weather, permits and other various reasons. We had to place some students into triple rooms. The nice thing is that you get a room with your own bathroom," Angela explained.

"I guess that makes up for it. The idea of sharing a bathroom with twenty-some-odd girls is kind of gross," I laughed.

"I totally agree! It also appears that I am going to be your RA. So, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm in room 209."

"Thanks, Angela!"

"Here are your keys and swipe card. The swipe card allows access to the building and the keys access your room. To get to your room, go up the stairs, turn left and it's the last door on your right."

"Great," I said. I took the proffered envelope with my keys and swipe card. They were attached to an Emerson lanyard. I put it around my neck and waved as I walked away.

Patterson Hall was one of the newer dorms on campus. It also happened to be a co-ed dorm. Charlie was not happy about that fact, but the rooms were not co-ed, just the floors. I'd be living in an all girls floor. The guys lived on floors one and three. The girls lived on floors two, four and five.

I walked back to Charlie, where he had completely unloaded all of my stuff for my room.

"Are you all checked in, Bells?"

"Yep. You'll never believe it, Dad. I'm in a triple."

"Are you okay with that?"

"At first, I wasn't. However, when Angela, my RA, said that we get our own bathroom, I was quite happy," I responded.

"Can't say I blame you there," Charlie said. "Let's get you all situated."

I nodded as I grabbed my duffel and rolling suitcase. Charlie grabbed a couple of boxes. He winced as he picked them up. I can tell that he was trying to not show his pain. I immediately felt guilty.

"Dad, wait. Let me text Em. He can help with carrying up my crap," I reasoned.

"I'm fine, Bella. However, if you want to text Emmett to let him know that you are here, that would be good."

"Erm…okay," I said as I took out my phone.

_Hey brother bear – I'm here at Patterson. Come help! Dad is being stubborn – B_

_Isabelly! About time! I'm also in Patterson. I'll be right down! – Em_

_Thanks! – B _

"Hey Dad, apparently Emmett and I are in the same dorm. He's on his way down."

"Oh, thank GOD!" Charlie wheezed as put down the boxes he was struggling with. He leaned against the car and took a sip from a water bottle sitting on the trunk.

"Are you okay, Dad? You don't look so…"

"ISABELLY!"

"Em….can't…breathe…" I choked out as Emmett enveloped me into a bear hug.

"How's my favorite sister?" Emmett asked with a dimply smile.

"I'm your only sister…and don't call me Isabelly. I outgrew that name when I was five," I grumbled.

"You'll always be Isabelly. You had a Buddha belly when you were five and it was so cute," Emmett responded with a wave of the hand. "Let's get you loaded into your room, Isabelly."

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett said sheepishly. However, his eyes did not show any remorse. "How are you doing, Dad?"

"I'm good, Emmett. I missed you this summer."

"I missed you, too. I wished I could have gotten home at some point, but the job was insane. It was totally worth it!" Emmett beamed. He stayed on campus over the summer as he was offered an internship with local AA baseball team as an athletic trainer. He traveled with team and got innumerable experiences for his major. He wanted to be an athletic trainer for a professional athletic team. When he was offered the position for this summer, he jumped at the chance. I really wished that I could have seen him over the summer, especially after everything that happened with Jacob. I was happy that Emmett got this opportunity, but sad because I didn't have my brother to help me.

_Sigh…_

"What room are you in, Isabelly?"

I glared at my favorite brother. _Seriously, will he learn?_

"Room 200. I'm in a triple with two other girls."

"That would have interesting if you were in a triple with two guys. I would have paid good money to see the look on your face if that happened!" Emmett joked.

"You're funny, Em. I think you missed your calling. You should have been a standup comic," I retorted.

"You love me, admit it!"

"I supposed I do. Let's get me moved in, ya dork," I said, rolling my eyes.

Once again, I grabbed my duffel and rolling suitcase. Emmett grabbed several boxes and Charlie grabbed my laptop case and my keyboard. I used my swipe card to access the building and held the door for Emmett and Charlie.

"Angela said that it was up the stairs, then to the left and it's your last door on your right," I instructed.

"You're a floor below me. I'm in a triple with Jasper and Edward in room 300," Emmett explained. "I so can't wait to torture you, Isabelly!"

"Great, just great," I mumbled.

Charlie led the way with Emmett and I on his heels. I stumbled up the stairs a few times, but managed to not fall on my ass. Thank goodness.

We turned into the hallway on the left and walked to the last door on the right side. The door was decorated with three music notes with our names on them. I smiled at the names on the door as I dug out my keys out of my pocket. I was about to unlock the door when it was opened by a very short girl with black spiky hair. She looked like a pixie. She had the bluest eyes that I had ever seen. What really surprised me was her energy! It was rolling off of her in waves. She was bouncing on her toes with excitement.

"Hi! You must be Isabella! I'm Alice Cullen! I am 100% certain that we are going to be the best of friends!" she exclaimed as she wrapped me into a tight hug. Boy, she's strong for such a tiny thing!

"It's Bella and it's really nice to meet you," I answered timidly, blushing furiously.

She immediately released me and dragged me into our room. "Rose! Come meet our roommate!" Alice yelled.

A blonde head poked out from behind a closet door. Rose strolled out with her hand extended. She was gorgeous. She was tall and blonde. Rose had a body that a supermodel would sell their souls for. Her eyes were a slate grey and they looked they told a story. The story didn't appear to be a happy one.

"I'm Rosalie. I just transferred here from Northwestern University. Everyone calls me Rose. Nice to meet you, Bella," Rose said coolly.

"Hi," I whispered.

My roommates seemed nice. Rose appeared to be a bit standoffish. However, that was compensated by Alice's exuberance and energy. I smiled at them both and awkwardly maneuvered myself into the dorm room.

"Um, so where should I put my stuff," I asked.

"We haven't decided on beds or anything, yet. We wanted to wait until everyone was here before any decisions were made," Alice explained. "The only decision that was made was about the closets. They're all the same size, so Rose and I staked our claim in our closets."

"That's cool. I'm flexible with whatever. But a word of caution, I'm a klutz. I probably shouldn't be on the top bunk," I replied.

"We were planning on keeping the beds all the same height," Rose explained. "If that's alright with you?"

"Great!"

"Isabelly! What's the hold up? My arms are falling off here!" Emmett shouted.

"Sorry, Em! Come in! Alice, Rose, this is my brother Emmett and my dad, Charlie."

Emmett and Charlie lumbered in with the rest of my stuff and unceremoniously dumped it on the closest bed and desk. Charlie walked to one of the desk chairs and slunk down into it. He quietly sipped his water. Emmett pasted on his dimply smile to greet my roommates. I could tell that he was immediately taken with Rosalie. The twinkle in his brown eyes indicated his attraction. _Somebody's got a crush!_

"Hi, Alice. You're Edward's sister, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yup! That green-eyed freak is my big brother. Are you rooming with him?"

"Yeah. We're a floor above you," Emmett said to Alice, though he was looking at Rose, visibly ogling her.

"You would have figured he would tell his sister an important thing like that. What room number? I'm going to kick his ass!" Alice snarled.

"Room 300. Hello, Rosalie. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you," Emmett gushed.

She snarled at him as she turned on her heel to go into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Emmett!" I cried as I smacked him on the back of his head. Alice chuckled and then went to continue to work on her closet.

"What?" he replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt, Isabelly."

"Do you need a bucket for all of the drool? Seriously, Emmett," I responded as I rolled my eyes. "Dad, is there anything else in the car?"

"Huh? Oh, uh I don't think so. I'll go check," Charlie responded tiredly.

"No, Dad. That's okay. I'll do it. I just need the car keys." I held my hand out for the keys and he placed them into my hand. I turned to exit my room when I slammed into a wall and fell on my ass. A wall that smelled really good, like fresh linen and sunshine, and had six pack abs. _Fresh linen and sunshine? What the hell?!_

"Ow!" Right, focus on the pain that's in my ass.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry," a velvety voice responded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll survive," I snorted as I tried to scramble to my feet. I looked up to the wall/person I ran into and I was met with the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. He reached a hand down to help me up and when our fingers touched, it was like an electric current ran through my entire body. He easily hefted me up and smiled shyly.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. I've been told that she is on the warpath," he laughed.

"YOU!" Alice screamed.

"What, pixie?" Edward responded sardonically arching a brow.

"How long have you known that we are staying in the same dorm?" she fumed.

"Uh, about an hour, pixie. The dorm that I was supposed to move into is not done yet so I'm in a triple here in Patterson," Edward reasoned, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Oh…sorry," Alice replied sheepishly.

"Right, I'm going to check if I have anything else in the car," I stated quickly and exited the room.

Holy crow! Edward had to be the most attractive man I had ever seen. Strong chiseled jaw line, full lips, and the most unusual hair. It was almost bronze and was perfectly tousled. He just screamed sex appeal. Damn!

With unusual grace, I exited the dorm and checked the car for anything that was needed. I got my purse out of the backseat and my messenger bag and headed back into Patterson. I got another bottle of water for my dad, but my mind was reeling at the gorgeous Edward Cullen, who was the brother of one of my roommates. _Stop it. Focus on school. Not boys. _

When I reentered my room, Emmett had left. Charlie had said that he went to the bathroom. Rosalie had returned and was working on her closet. Alice and Edward were talking quietly in a corner of the room. Alice appeared to be excited about something and Edward had a crooked smile on his face.

"Here, Dad. You looked like you could use this," I whispered.

"Thanks, baby girl," he said weakly. "Are you good? Do you need anything?"

"No, Dad. I'm fine. I know you have a plane to catch. Thank you for helping. I truly appreciate it!"

"Okay, baby girl. I'm going to head out," he said wearily. Charlie pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me on my head. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." I cried. "Call me when you land, please?"

"Will do, baby girl. Give my love to Emmett," he said with one final squeeze. "See you soon, Bells. Call if you need anything!"

"Thanks, Dad." I waved as he left.

I took a deep breath and a wave of sadness overwhelmed me. It almost seemed like I was saying goodbye to my father for the last time. A few stray tears fell down my cheeks. I hastily wiped them away. I turned back to face Edward, Alice and Rosalie and plastered a smile on my face.

"So, Bella. Edward just told me that there is a party on the north side of campus. Do you want to go?" Alice inquired.

"Erm…" I so intelligently replied.

"Come on, Bella! It'll be fun! Edward's band is going to play!" Alice whined.

"Not to toot my own horn, but I think we're pretty good. Emmett plays drums, Jasper plays bass and I play guitar and sing," Edward said with a smile.

"Humility is a good thing, Edward," I snorted.

"Please, Bella?!" Alice persisted.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Yay! I'm going to make you look so hot!" Alice squealed as she bounced on her toes.

What have I got myself into? Shit!

**A/N – EPOV coming next chapter. Reviews make me happy. Please be kind. **


End file.
